Project Summary The Large Animal Core will provide the facilities, management and technical expertise needed to supply MGH miniature swine and baboons and tissue samples for all projects of the proposed program as well as expert veterinary care, immunological reagents, and microbiologic diagnostic assays and support. Clinical samples will be distributed to maximize utilization of each animal for studies of clinically relevant regimens for xenotransplantation. The success of each component of this program is dependent on the quality, predictability, and accessibility of the animals, microbiologic support, and antibodies provided by this Core. Animal care is reviewed weekly at meetings of the principal investigators and the veterinary staff. The Aims of the Large Animal Core include: Aim 1: Purchase and maintenance of non-human primates; Aim 2: Production, quality control, tracking, and maintenance in an SPF facility of MGH MHC inbred miniature swine and genetically modified miniature swine. As needed for pCMV-free animals, swine will be derived by Caesarian section into Hepa-filtered cages; Aim 3: Develop and maintain new genetically modified swine; Aim 4: Provide diagnostic and management support related to infectious diseases; Aim 5: Provide diagnostic and management support related to vascular thrombosis, platelet sequestration and consumptive coagulopathy; Aim 6: Production and characterization of murine monoclonal antibodies and swine antisera reactive with swine and baboon cell surface antigens. Animal care is a central component of this program and is reviewed weekly at laboratory meetings in which the principal investigators and veterinary staff participate.